


The Loveable Agent Coulson

by ByThePhoenix



Series: I Fell Into Your World [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:37:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByThePhoenix/pseuds/ByThePhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a twenty one year old girl finds herself dropped in her favorite TV show Agents Of SHIELD. Adventure, humor and some love that's what and also trying to keep her knowledge of there world out of the wrong hands, even SHIELDS hands. What's a girl to do when she starts falling for Shields most loveable agent and ends up causing a little trouble on the way. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome To Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D

CH. 1

Sand, that's all I could see. It was all around me and for the life of me I couldn't understand how I had managed to wake up in a desert. One of minute I was sitting in my living room in my Captain America pajamas and matching Captain America hoodie which I am still currently wearing. It didn't make sense, I'm from Canada and there are no deserts there. Last thing I remember was that I was watching the latest agents of shield episode and that the power went off due to the thunderstorm going on outside. The power had flickered back on and I had tried to turn my TV back on; then it started to glow and that's all I remember. My life was officially messed up. Why couldn't I wake up in somewhere was populated with more than a couple of cacti and me. A girl could dream right?

I feel like I have been walking forever. The desert just seemed to go on forever. I swear that someone in the universe must hate me or something because this was just horrible. I pulled my phone out of my hoodie pocket and checked again for a cell signal even though I knew I wouldn't get one; I was probably miles away from civilization but for some reason every time I pulled my phone out I felt a little bit of hope wash over me. The sun was almost gone as it started to disappear under the mounds of sands before me when I felt a huge tremor shake the earth around me. Seconds later another tremor shook the ground then after that something exploded a few feet from me. The sheer force of the explosion knocked me down and I watched helplessly as more explosions went off around me. I tried to get to my feet but each time I was knocked back down by another explosion and they were getting closer. In the distance I noticed a tank and a few jeeps coming my way and that was never good. As I tried to once again get to my feet I was once again knocked to the ground but this time from something above me. I looked up to see a plain above me and it looked like they were trying to get close to me as possible without landing. I heard someone yelling towards me but another explosion went off in front of me distracting me and making me look towards the oncoming tank. I closed my eyes in fear and waited for my imminent death but that's when id felt a pair of arms wrap around me and pull me backwards. Just as I was going to open my eyes I felt myself being lifted and then suddenly I felt myself hit a cold metallic like surface. I opened my eyes to find myself in some sort of cargo bay area from the looks of it. I watched at the cargo bay door closed and proceeded to look around my surroundings. There were several different vehicles around me but what caught my eye was the bright red vintage corvette. All other thoughts left me as I stepped towards the beautiful car in front of me. I ran my hand down the side before stopping atop the hood.

"Don't touch Lola, please," Said a voice startling me and making me retract my hand.

I looked behind to find the most impossible thing imaginable thing I could even think of. Before me stood the one and only agent Coulson and his team save for agent Ward and May. Wait if they were here that meant May was flying the plane and that left Ward who must have been the person that grabbed me. Just as I went to look behind me I felt a hand land onto my shoulder and found myself looking up at a frowning agent Ward. I was kind of freaked at this moment so I did the first thing I could think of and that was to run and hide. I ran towards Lola and jumped into the backseat knowing full well that no harm would come to me as long as I was in this car.

"Why the hell did she just jump in your car," Asked a very confused looking Skye.

"Why did she even run, it's not like we're going to hurt her," Commented Fitz as he made his way over to me.

"I don't know that and as long as I am in Lola you can't touch me unless you want to feel the wrath of Coulson's taser," I yelled speaking to them for the first time.

"How does she know you carry a taser? And how does she know your name," Asked Skye as she crossed her arms.

"None of this is supposed to be real; I just want to wake up at home and find this to be one weird ass dream," I said on the verge of tears.

"Sir, it seems the strange energy source that occurred during the lighting storm in the desert appear to be coming from her; the equipment isn't wrong, she's our little anomaly that made the alarm go off," Explained Simmons now coming towards me with some weird machine.

"Uhm maybe we shouldn't go near the scared girl with the weird scary machine," Suggested Sky.

"Maybe we should discuss this were our guest can get more comfortable," Suggested Coulson speaking for the second time since I met him.

"I guess but Skye gets to escort me, she's the least likeliest to hurt me," I said nervously as I slowly got out of Lola.

I walked alongside Skye as Coulson led the way to a living room with little bedrooms to the sides which I usually I see the members of the show sitting here planning g what to do next or just relaxing. I sat down in a lone chair across from a couch were there was a glass coffee table sitting in between. I pulled my legs up against my chest as if watched the rest of the team stands around the couch were Coulson had placed himself. He stared contently at me before he spoke.

"Introductions are probably useless since you seem to already know who we are; my question is how," Questioned Coulson starring at me all the while.

"Well, it's kind of weird story and you guys shouldn't even exist but I'm kind of from another universe, like an alternate one were you guys are characters in a TV show produced by a comic book company were shield and the avengers are also comic book characters," I blurted out looking at the ground once I was done.

"How's that even possible," Asked Skye.

"Really your asking that; so far in the past couple of moths this world has seen aliens, Norse gods, a super soldier who was revived from being frozen before the second world war ended, a guy that can turn into a huge green rage monster and that there is also a organization plotting the downfall of the world so they can rule it with their super powered imbued soldiers of mass destruction," I said astonished that my situation was that weird coming from a girl that has seen super powered people and possibly weirder.

"she makes a good point there, this isn't really weird compared to the whole battle of New York situation; but I still want to run some tests to see if she is ok, who knows what that bloody electrical storm could of done to her," Explained Fitz holding some sort of scanner in front of him.

"I have to agree, but that doesn't explain how she came into our world," Said Coulson turning to look at Fitz as she spoke.

"All I remember is being in my living room in my Captain America pyjamas while I messaged my friend Chelsea while watching the new agents of shield episode with the weird Chitauri virus thing and there was a thunderstorm going on outside and then the power went out and then it flickered on but my TV didn't come back on so I went to turn it on and then it glowed and that's when I woke up in the middle of a freaking dessert; happy now," I said glaring up at the lot of them.

"You're being very truthful, why?" Questioned Ward crossing his arms and cocking as he continued to stare at me; which was becoming very unnerving.

"Well why wouldn't I; you're the good guys," I replied bluntly.

"Cool, so who's your favorite character," Question Skye smiling at me with excitement.

"What now," I asked a bit taken back by her question.

"Really, that's all you can talk about right now," Said Ward looking a tad annoyed at the moment.

"Skye leave her be, she's been through a lot today," Said Simmons as she placed a cup of tea in front of me.

"My name's Jessie by the way but you can all call me Jess," I said softly leaning back into my chair as I tried to get comfortable while being stared at.

"Well Jess Fitz and I would like to run some tests on you to make sure your ok," Explained Simmons.

"You're not going to use needles on me are you, I'm afraid of needles," I said looking at the young British agent nervously.

"There might be, we might have to do some blood tests just to make sure," Said Fitz who was still fiddling with device ion his hand.

"I guess, but I want my phone back," I said looking over at Skye.

"We never took your phone," Said Coulson still being calm as ever.

"Skye did, she took it out of my pocket while we were walking; I don't appreciate people stealing from me," I relied now starring at Skye who was now standing over by her computer a few feet away.

"Sorry, old habits die hard; I just wanted to see if there was anything on it that could be connected to the anomaly but all I found was numerous pictures of Captain America and other anime stuff," Explained Skye as she walked over and dropped my phone in my hands.

"Yes, I'm a cap fan and I like anime; I don't know anything about this anomaly ok or why I was attacked by those tanks," I said trying to look calm which was failing miserably.

"They were also coming to investigate the anomaly, we are still not sure who they are but it wouldn't surprise me if it was centipede, they have been tracking a lot of things we have lately," Said Coulson still watching my ever move.

"Well if the interrogation is over, why don't we take you back to the lab and get those tests over with," Interjected Simmons as she pulled me to the lab with Fitz in tow.

* * *

This had to be the weirdest thing ever. I still couldn't wrap my head around the whole idea I was in an alternate universe which happened to be the marvel's earth 199999 which was marvel cinematic universe. This was just too strange and the fact that I may be handed over to Nick Fury scared the hell out of me. I kind of wished that the Avengers new because that would be cool and then they would have their friend back. But maybe I was just over thinking this but maybe I wasn't. I watched Fitz and Simmons run around the lab as they looked over all the tests they had put me through, which surprisingly weren't that bad, even the blood test. Not long after Simmons told me that the tests were done and that she was going to show me to where I would be sleeping. My bunk was right next May's bunk which was kind of cool; well Agent May was cool, that's why she is my favorites female character but I wasn't going to actually admit that. My bunk was actually kind of comfortable but it still felt weird that I was walking around in my pajamas. I noticed that there was only six bunks which I brought up to Skye who explained that Coulson had a bed in his office and mine was just an extra one that was put in before Coulson decided to put a bed in his office. After Skye had left to go do her thing I started to wonder around and eventually I find myself in the loading bay. I couldn't help myself I had to sit in Lola again; the car had the most comfortable seats and its Lola, what Coulson fan wouldn't want to sit in her. Yes, I am a Coulson fan, it's kind of hard not to be he's so freakin cute. That's when I heard Coulson and Ward's voices coming closer, so I did the only thing I could and that was hide.

"Sir is it a wise decision to hand Jess over to director Fury?" Asked Ward who looked a bit perplexed.

"We have no choice, Fury wants to see what we found at the site of the anomaly; she'll be fine" Replied Coulson as he started to make his way over to Lola which made me panic a bit.

"Sir Director Fury is on the line for you in your office," Came May's voice over the intercom.

"Well it seems I have a call to take, we'll talk about this more later," Said Coulson before the pair of them left me to my thoughts.

For the love of Thor's hammer they were going to turn me over to SHIELD. There was no way I was going to let this happen, if it did I was probably going to become some kind of lab rat or worse they may use me for information to use against people in this universe. There was only one thing I could do to get out of this and there was only one person I knew who could help me, Skye.

**Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed my new agents of shield fic. I did a self insert because I didn't see a lot of them and there are hardly any romances with Coulson. I like self insert fics as long as there written right and not to weird. I hope you enjoy because the next chapter is going to be awesome. Also I accept helpful and constructive criticism as long as its polite and nothing vulgar or rude. I really hope you enjoy and please leave a review before you leave, later days my little duckies.**


	2. Faster Than You Can Say Budapest

CH. 2

After learning of what was going to become of me I ran as fast as my feet could carry me to Skye's bunk. I knew she could help and knew she would because I could help her uncover stuff about her past but I needed her to help me contact someone. Skye was typing away on her laptop when I found her and she gave me an odd look when I shut the door behind me.

"Are you ok Jess?" Questioned Skye as she glanced up at me.

"I need your help, Coulson's planning on handing me over to SHIELD because they want everything from the anomaly but I don't want to be a lab rat or be used for information that I don't want to tell them," I explained frantically.

"They can't do that, how can I help," Asked Skye as she looked at me worriedly.

"I need you to hack into Stark industries and get me Tony Stark's number so I can call him, he and the avengers worked with Coulson and he's supposed death is what inspired them to become the avengers and save the world and if I can get his help and he can keep SHIELD from using me," I replied trying to stay calm.

"Cool, give me a minute and I'll have the number," Said Skye as she started her hacking.

I watched nervously as Skye hacked into Stark industries network which was pretty amazing since Tony Stark was a super tech whiz and I didn't even know this was possible. I watched her work her magic for about a half an hour before she stopped typing and wrote down number on a piece of paper.

"This is his personal number," Explained Skye as she handed me the paper and her cell phone.

"Your amazing, I didn't even know Stark could be hacked, also were are we landing because I want him to meet us there, hopefully," I said Trying not to get to excited.

"As far as I know we're going to be in New York, that's probably why were going there so we can hand you over, hurry and call," Said Skye frantically shoving her phone in my hand.

"Ok, wish us luck," I said crossing my fingers as I dialed the number into Skye's cell.

It took a couple minutes as the call went through before someone pickled up the phone. I heard a very familiar voice of one Tony Stark say hello. This was like ever Robert downy JR fans dream.

"Hello mister Stark," I said softly.

"Who's this and how did you get my private number?" Questioned Stark sounding a tad annoyed.

"Please you have to believe me, I'm a friend and I'm about to be handed over to shield so they can use the information I know against people, the person handing me over is Agent Coulson, he didn't die. It was just a way for Fury to give you the push you needed, but I really need your help, I know things about you and the avengers that they could use against you, please you have to help me, were landing in New York tomorrow, just please help me," I said frantically trying not to very but failed as my voiced cracked.

"Calm down, how do you know this and if you know things about me, tell me something I would only know," Said Stark who seemed to believe me.

"Your middle name is Edward, I know what really happened to Obadiah Stane and how shield covered it up, I know about what happened with A.I.M and I know your blood type is a positive your favorite, sport is soccer and I know that Jarvis stands for Just A Really Very Intelligent System which you named in honor of Edward Jarvis after he died and who was your family butler who had raised you after your father's death ; is that enough proof mister Stark?" I asked looking over at Skye who seemed a bit surprised at the information I just revealed.

"Wow your really telling the truth; all right I'll help you, I'll meet you at the drop off and don't worry I'll track the phone so I can find you, I won't let shield take you, see you tomorrow," Said Stark before hanging up and leaving me with a feeling a happiness and something I couldn't describe.

"Did it work," Asked Skye.

"Yeah, it freakin worked; Stark's going to meet us at the drop off in New York, he's tracking your phone so he can locate us," I answered happily hugging Skye.

"Great, but we need to keep this to ourselves and hopefully no one will find out; now you should get some sleep," Suggested Skye as she put her laptop into its bag.

"Ok but I know this sounds weird but can I sleep in here; I know it sounds stupid but I'm scared and I just want to feel safe and you're my friend now and that makes me feel safe," I said.

"Sure, but try not to take up to much of the bed you're like a freakin giant compared to me," Laughed Skye as she scooted to the other side of the bed so I could get comfortable on the bed.

"Thanks Skye, good night," I said as she turned off the light and I drifted into dreamland.

* * *

Knocking, that's all I could hear as I was pushed onto the floor bringing Skye with me. We managed to detangle ourselves and then Skye answered her door and found a confused looking Agent Ward looking at us before telling us we were in New York and we needed to come outside now. Skye and I looked at each other before following after Ward. When we finally got outside we heard a whole bunch of yelling and saw none other than Tony Stark and the fellow Avengers standing there arguing with Fury. It went silent when their eyes settled on me and before I knew it a couple of agents came towards me. I ducked and slipped past them before running over to Coulson who happened to be standing next to Cap and Tony. I gave an apologetic look to Coulson before tugging at Stark's shirt sleeve to indicate I wanted to talk. Stark looked at me before stepping back a little and let me past.

"So you're the one that has caused so much trouble," Growled Fury narrowing his eye at me.

"I haven't caused any trouble, it's not my fault I somehow managed to travel from another dimension, you're the one that wanted to have me handed over to you, so you could probably use me as a lab rat or worse tell you everything I know so you could use it against people," I said angrily.

"You have no say in this and had no right to call Stark and tell him things he wasn't supposed to know," Said Fury making me even angrier at his comment.

"Excuse me but I am a human being not some piece of property, I contacted Stark for my safety; hell I wanted to stay with the team cause that would be so cool, but then I heard Coulson talking to Ward and I wasn't going to let you use me; you can't even imagine how I feel right now, I'm scared out of my mind and I have lost everything," I yelled back at him.

"Fury, she's right; you can't do that to her," Interjected Cap taking a step in front of me like he was trying to shield me from harm.

"You know what, screw you Fury I fucking own you, I can have shit leaked to the media faster than you can say Budapest," I said grinning as his eye widened at the Budapest comment; Oh yeah I know about Budapest.

"You wouldn't dare reveal anything about Budapest," Snarled Fury.

"You want to bet, Mister Stark here would probably gladly help me reveal it to the world; so do we have an understanding," I Asked smugly.

"What do you want," Asked Fury trying to stay as calm as possible.

"I want to stay with Coulson and the team," I answered bluntly.

"You want to be a shield agent," Asked Skye talking for the first time since we got up.

"Hell no, I want to be a junior avenger; I just want to stay with the team because they rock and having the avengers help us from time to time isn't bad, you may think what your doing is right but it isn't, all these secrets yeah it's for the better but not all those secrets should be hidden and no one messes with my favorite shield agent," I said which made Coulson raise a brow at my comment.

"So Coulson's your favorite, man I thought it was either me or Fitz," Commented Skye which made me giggle softly.

"Sir Maybe it would be a good thing to leave Jess with us, we can train her and with us or with the avengers she would be safe," Commented Coulson giving me a side glance before turning his gaze back to Fury.

"I swear to god you're like a mini female Stark just without the ego," Said Fury as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I did take a test on which avenger I was like and most of them say I am like Tony, which is odd because I thought I would be more like Bruce, especially since I do have severe anger issues but he is more calm than me," I confessed which made Tony smile at me.

"Take the girl but if I see anything about Budapest on the internet you will be in so much trouble," Said Fury giving me a glare but it was hard to tell due to the fact that he was wearing an eye patch.

"I have a name and its Jessie or Jess; and I would never dream of doing that, I'm not that heartless," I laughed.

"Well let's go back to the Avengers tower and we can celebrate our new junior avenger and the return of agent badass," Announced Tony which made me smile and even Coulson shook his head and smiled.

Finally my heart had stopped racing. My whole standing up to fury had literally scared the living hell out of me but I wasn't going to tell him that. After Fury and the rest of SHIELD had left Tony ruffled my hair and then had his personal limousine pick us up which was cool. Fitz and Simmons couldn't help but gush over Bruce and Tony's brilliance. Skye was looking out all the sites while the rest of the team was quiet and it was getting unnerving. After like twenty minutes of silence and New York traffic we finally got to the Avengers tower which was huge by the way. It of course looked tall standing next to the other buildings in the avengers' movie but in actuality it was fucking huge. Stark seemed to love how amazed I was about everything. He was especially amazed at the face I made after he handed a credit card that had had his last name stretched across it in big bold white letters. Then that's when we met Thor, who was lounging in the living room with a huge plate of pancakes in front of him. He had gotten up to say hello to Coulson but I did the one thing any fan would do and that was run up and hug him. I couldn't help it, Thor was awesome and my favorite Asgardian next to Loki which I probably shouldn't mention. What caught my attention was the fact of how much he towered over me, he had to be at least six four or something which made my height of five seven and three quarters seems like nothing. For the first time in my life I felt short. He just smiled down at me and patted me on my head before I ran back to Skye who gave me a smirk.

"Son of Coul it is so good to see you again and I am glad your enthusiastic friend told man of iron you were alive," Said Thor giving Coulson what looked like an almost back braking hug.

"What is with you people and hugs," Asked Tony.

"I like hugs, I'd hug you but you might try to cop a feel," I giggled which made every laugh.

"I have a question; why are you wearing Captain America pajamas?" Asked Bruce which made me blush as I realized I was still wearing my pajamas.

"I kind of arrived here in them and they're cute, and cap rocks and they don't make Hawkeye pj's," I replied pouty a bit because I really had looked.

"You're such a fan girl and by the pics on your phone you really love the male avengers; no way how did you get a pic of Hawkeye shirtless," Asked Skye as she looked through my photo album on my phone; when she had taken it I have no idea.

"Skye, stop stealing my phone; stop looking through my photos, give it back," I said as I tried to reach for my phone but she moved out the way.

"Dude you have a pic of Cap shirtless to, holy mother of god is that Thor shirtless, damn dude you ripped," Said Skye as she admired the picture of Thor from the Thor movie.

"Skye I hate you right now, give me the phone," I squealed in embarrassment.

"What is that an iphone four, I could give you a Stark phone which is way better," Commented Tony as he took my phone from Skye's hands.

"Sure but I still want my phone even if it doesn't work here, it's all I have left from my world," I said as I took my phone from Tony's hands.

"So why did you give her a credit card anyway," Asked Skye swiping my new Stark credit card.

"Thought she could use some clothes and such and I doubt ol' one eye would spend SHIELDS money out little anomaly," Replied Tony as he sat on the couch just as Black Widow and Hawkeye emerged from the elevator.

"No way it's Black Widow," Squealed Skye who reminded me of a little girl who was just given a pony.

"So this is the girl that has Fury so pissed off," Remarked Clint who sat in a chair next to the couch were Tony was sitting.

"Do you really know about Budapest," Asked Natasha as she walked over to me looking at me with a blank look.

"I know bits and pieces but I wouldn't actually leak any of it to the internet; I really have no intention to tell anything I know to anyone," I replied before skipping over to the couch.

"What about us, would you trust us with some of these secrets," Questioned Steve.

"Depends on what the information is because some of it I won't tell you and other stuff maybe," I replied bluntly.

"It does not matter, she is our ally now; son of Coul come and sit and enjoy the breakfast man of iron has brought us," Suggested Thor as he sat next to me and resumed eating his stack of pancakes.

"Where's Pepper I want to meet her she's so cool, you think she'll mind if I hug her," I asked excitedly.

"Why are you so hyper, you were calm yesterday," Asked Ward a little annoyed.

"I have ADHD and I don't have my pills so I get distracted and hyper easily, which you probably shouldn't give me sugar anytime soon," I giggled as I poked Mjolnir.

"Jess don't touch the hammer," Warned Ward.

"Why I don't think Mjolnir cares, wonder if I can lift her; Odin said only the worthy can lift her, wonder if I am worthy, I was always told I have a pure heart," I wondered out loud still poking at Mjolnir.

"I admire your enthusiasm Lady Jess, how do you know Mjolnir to be female," Questioned Thor as he raised a curious brow at me.

"Not sure but I think I read somewhere in one of the Thor comics which is about an alternate you and alternate you called it 'her' and hey she was made from a dwarf star maybe it was female," I replied trying to lift Mjolnir of the ground next to Thor's foot.

"Bloody hammer doesn't know how brave yeah are, we know it though, never seen anyone stand up to the director like that," Said Fitz as he took a sip of his tea.

"He's just saying that because he thinks you're cute," Laughed Simmons as Fitz smacked her arm lightly.

"Shut up Jemma," Hissed Fitz embarrassed at Simmons comment which made me laugh.

"So Jess want to go shopping after," Asked Skye.

"Sure, but on one condition," I said mischievously.

"What's that," Questioned Skye tilting her head to the side cutely.

"Cap gets to drive us in Lola," I said grinning as Coulson was about to say something but no words escaped his now open mouth.

"Oh boy, now that I would like to see," Said Clint cracking a smile.

"I know, I have this weird fantasy of Steve driving Lola for some reason, I actually had a dream about it once well in my dream Cap was only in the bottom half of his uniform," I said grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"You are some weird fan girl," Commented Tony.

"Hey blame capsicoul fanfic writers," I replied still grinning.

"What the hell is capsicoul it sounds like the weird offspring of agent Coulson and spangles," Commented Tony trying to hold back a laugh.

"Wait they have yaoi pairings about the guys here in your world," Asked Skye who looked a little amazed but happy at the same time.

"What is yaoi?" Asked Clint who gave me a weird look.

"It's Japanese for boy's love or homosexuality," I replied watching as Steve went red in the face in embarrassment and Toby started laughing his ass off.

"Oh god that is funny," Said Tony trying not to choke on his coffee.

"Wouldn't be laughing, your part of a pairing called science bros which has you with Bruce or should I even explain the FrostIron pairing," I said watching as Tony looked at me oddly before figuring out what I was talking about.

"They pair me with 'HIM'? Seriously I may not be gay but couldn't they pair me with someone I don't know less evil," Said Tony as he looked at me in horror.

"I'm guessing the Frost part is reference to Loki being a frost giant," Said Natasha who smirked ever so slightly.

"I'll stick to being with Betty if that's possible," Said Bruce smiling before taking another sip of his tea.

"No worries, I prefer for Cap to stay straight because that means me and Skye can teach him things," I said winking at Steve who again started to blush.

"Jess, stop embarrassing Captain Rogers; well this was a very nice visit and please say hello to Ms. Potts for me but we do need to go," Said Coulson as he walked over me and pulled me to the door.

"But what about my Stark phone," I whined.

"Fine, Stark give her the phone so we can go," Said Coulson who seemed a little annoyed.

"Sure thing agent Coulson, come on the phones are in my lab," Said Tony as he dragged me to the elevator.

Tony had brought me to his lab where he handed me his new prototype he was about to launch into stores. I also somehow managed to get him to give me two Stark tech laptops for me and Skye when he caught me looking at one. He really was a nice person just a little rough around the edges. Before I left you installed a something into the phone and then sent me on my merry way. When I got back to the bus I handed Skye her new laptop which made her stare in awe. After I decided to fiddle around with mine in my bunk before I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in." I chimed happily.

"Hello Jess, good to see your getting comfortable," Said Coulson as he walked in and closed the door behind him.

"What can I do for you Agent Coulson," I asked timidly, a little embarrassed that I was alone with him.

"I want to talk to you about what you pulled and hope you won't do that again without consulting me," Replied Coulson.

"I will, I was just scared; I'm sorry that I didn't calm to you but I knew you wouldn't have listened, but next time I will talk to you about it first, I want you to trust me" I explained looking up at him.

"Thank you, also I managed to get some ADHD medication for you, we can get you them next time we land," Said Coulson before he leaving me to my thoughts.

I blushed a little at the thought that Coulson cared. There was a reason he was my favorite besides the fact that he was charming, good looking and I loved his personality. Yeah I had it bad. I couldn't help it, even though there was a big age gap between us but there was something about him that just made me like him. I was glad I would be spending more time with Coulson and the team; I wouldn't have it any other way.

**That everyone is chapter two. I hope you all enjoyed it. As usual I except any helpful and constructive criticism as long as its nice and polite. I really do hope you enjoyed it because it was fun to write, especially the whole explaining about the whole yaoi pairings like capsicoul which I am a fan of. Don't forget to review and if there are any grammer mistakes tell me and I will fix, thanks. Later days my little duckies.**


	3. A Little Mythology And Snuggly Assassins

Ch. 3

The next morning was interesting, so to speak. Somehow in the middle of the night I managed to sleep walk out of my room and managed to crawl into the Lola's back seat. Once I had walked into the living room everyone was looking at me with weird looks. I ignored the looks and sat down next to Fitz and Simmons and grabbed a water bottle from the table.

"Dude where were you this morning, I went to wake you but you weren't in your bed," Asked Skye looking up from her laptop.

"Somehow I managed to sleep walk my way into Lola which is were I woke up," I replied before chugging down the entire bottle of water.

"I noticed; try not to let it happen again," Said Coulson not even looking up from the file in his hands.

"Sorry Coulson; so anything exciting happen while I was asleep," I Questioned.

"Not really, its been quiet since yesterday; I wish we could have stayed the Avengers tower longer I would have loved to talk with Mister Stark and learn about the arc reactor," Answered Simmons as she pouted.

"I just realized something; didn't Tony have the arc reactor and the shrapnel removed, why did he still have the arc reactor in," I asked focusing my gaze on a certain agent.

"He did but there was an accident at one of his labs; there was damage to his heart and the only way to save him was the arc reactor, so SHIELD retrieved it out of the ocean and now Stark has it back in his chest but permanently," Replied Coulson finally looking up from the file.

"That explains a lot," I said.

"So are we still going shopping; I know this quaint little place in London that you would love," Explained Jemma.

"We're going to London, cool I have always wanted to go there; any cool shield stuff there," I asked excitedly.

"That's classified," Retorted Coulson before getting up.

"Nothings classified for me, remember I have the whole I know everything about you even the Budapest incident over you guys, so no secrets or I won't convince Cap to sign those new cards I got Tony to look for," I said which made Coulson stop in his track and it wasn't because I mentioned Budapest.

"You have Stark looking for another set of my cards and your getting Captain Rogers to sign them for me," Asked Coulson looking at me wide eyes.

"You bet your sweet agent ass I do," I giggled before bounding over to my bunk to get dressed; thankfully Jemma had given me some clothes to wear.

" Did she just say Coulson has a sweet ass," Asked Ward.

"You bet I did," I yelled from my room.

So far I would have to say that London is amazing and Jemma knew all these awesome stores to go to. We managed to get Coulson to go with us or well May had suggested he go with us so that I wouldn't get into trouble. She knows and I know she does; its like she is telepathic or something. Agent May scared the living hell out of me sometimes but she was like the coolest person on the team to me, well except for Coulson because he was badass. Aside from our futile attempts to embarrass our favourite agent by bringing him into a lingerie store among other girly stores he remained completely silent as we shopped. By the end of the day I was completely exhausted and I had only managed to spend five hundred dollars. Skye had gone straight to her room once we got back and Simmons had gone to tell Fitz how much of a great day she had. Coulson was probably in his office doing god knows what which left me with no one to pick on besides Ward. Then thing about Ward is that he is an easy target because he is uptight and ant social that anything thing he deemed odd was weird to him which made it easy for me to annoy him because he had deemed me very weird. So after I had put my stuff away I decided to harass Ward for awhile. First thing I did was hide all of his neck ties, then proceeded to put up pictures of Skye all over his room while he was training. Yeah, we have a printer and I am using my access to it for uses that would possibly get me in trouble but would also annoy the living hell out of Ward. One of my talents is to be excessively talkative but also very much annoying. Maybe I really was like Tony in ways because I did enjoy ACDC and occasionally annoying the hell out of people. Well back to the matter at hand; I was currently sitting in the lab with my two of my four favourite science nerds and watched as Fitz tried to explain Schrödinger's cat to Skye. As far as I know and what I got from big bang theory was that there was no way to tell if the cat is alive or dead unless you open the box which means you won't know unless you open the box and see for yourself. Just as Fitz finally gave up on trying to explain it to Skye we heard someone yell from the living room. Skye gave me a look before we all made our way to the living room and found a very pissed looking agent Ward glaring daggers at me. I just walked past him not even caring how much trouble I possibly was in because I needed sleep. After I changed into my pajamas I took a look at my phone one last time before I slipped into dreamland.

* * *

So the next couple of days went pretty well except for the whole level eight secrets and that miss bitch Victoria Hand had sent two of my friends to die. Also I had found I could basically get anything I wanted from SHIELD by just yelling Budapest and also that I had sent a back up file of what I knew of certain SHIELD secret Budapest included, to Tony in case SHIELD tried to fuck with me again. I know it is a little wrong that I gave top secret information about an incident that no one needs to know about to Tony but I needed some way that I could keep Fury off my back and in line. Tony with the help of Natasha of course, that he would not use the file unless it was completely and utterly necessary. Both Natasha and Clint had agreed it was a good idea since they really didn't trust there boss after the whole lying about what SHIELD really wanted with the tesseract and then lying to both of them about Coulson even though they should have had access to that little piece of knowledge. I knew I could trust them just like I trust the rest of the avengers. Also I think Nat knew about my crush on Coulson; its always the quiet ones that always figure your secrets out. I had kept in contact with them by video chat via my laptop and also because like two days ago I find out Tony had installed a portable J.A.R.V.I.S program into my phone which was awesome. Having Marvel's favourite A.I helping me with certain things was cool and I had made a mental note to hug the life out of Tony next time I saw him in thanks for giving me one of the best things I could ever ask the genius for…well except maybe finding a half naked Clint in my bed, that would be so fucking awesome. I really do have a bad obsession for the hot guys of this world but its kind of hard not to be, seriously even Loki is hot and he was never hot in the comic books but did become adorably cute when he was reborn as a kid after the events of Ragnarok. So back to what is currently going on; Skye is super happy because Coulson told her information about how she got to the orphanage which I know he didn't tell her everything. Also for some reason, Coulson decided I need to be trained in hand to hand combat since I'm a liability as long as I can't defend myself. So I have been training with May because Ward was being to mean to me and I kind of kicked him in his no-no place. May was a good teacher and she was more helpful than Ward who had been way to tough on me. She showed me basic martial arts that I could easily learn and she had even started helping me learn to use a gun which I wasn't exactly happy with but I needed a way to defend myself if hand to hand combat backfired. Only problem was that my aim sucked and I had managed to almost shoot Ward in the ass. One bonus was that I was getting more exercise which I really did need because I had no muscle tone and I was starting to get chubby…..again. So currently I was in the bus' training room and I was doing some sit ups trying to get my mind of what Coulson wasn't telling Skye. My curiosity was starting to get the better of me and I knew Coulson was going to catch onto me snooping into what he was hiding from everyone. Speaking of Coulson, he currently had just walked into the training room and now was looking at me with an annoyed look on his face. Maybe I would get caught sooner than I though.

"Hey Coulson, what's up," I asked as I got up from the floor to get a drink.

"Would you care to explain to me why the avengers are currently outside looking around our work site," Answered Coulson who looked more annoyed than before.

"How the hell would I know, I know Tony has a tracking devise in my phone and before you ask, no you can't see my phone. Also why they would be here is beyond my current level of knowledge," I replied back.

"Well if your done your workout, I would like you to come outside so you can be part of this mission," Said Coulson before turning on his heel and once again leaving me to my thoughts.

Well Coulson wasn't exaggerating when he said all the avengers were here. Every single avenger was standing around our current work site. Tony and Bruce were over by Fitz and Simmons helping them with whatever they were working on. Skye was busy chatting with Steve and Thor was looking around curiously. Nat was talking with May while Clint was busy hiding himself in the trees probably making sure there were no enemies in the area. I made my way over to where my four favourite scientist where and took a look at what they were working on. From what I could see, it looked like some kind of tablet written in the old Norse language. Weird thing was that the tablet was fully encased in some weird metal. Taking a chance I took a hold of one of tablet and through it at a nearby stone wall only to have it bounce back and hit into the ground. Everyone gave me a weird look before Tony opened his mouth to speak.

"What the hell was that," Questioned Tony curiously raising a brow at me.

"Had a feeling that would happen; that metal the tablet is encased in is called vibranium the same metal Cap's shield is made out of," I answered bluntly.

"But I thought vibranium was only located in Wakanda," Asked Fitz.

"And vibranium isotopes dubbed anti-metal in Antarctica but it wouldn't surprise me that vibranium has made its way in the hands of the ancient Norse people; how it did I don't know but that is definitely vibranium cause the only other thing I have seen be able to bounce back like that is Cap's shield," I explained watching as everyone gaped at me save for May and Coulson.

"I keep forgetting that in your world practically anyone into comic books would know that," Commented Bruce.

"But why encase the tablet in it and why is it in Norway; the bloody thing would be useless with or without it," Commented Fitz as he went over to pick the tablet up.

"Maybe the tablet isn't encased in vibranium but it is carved into vibranium," Said Simmons as she started to analyze the tablet again.

"Whatever is written on it must be important then; hey Thor you can understand ancient Norse can you tell us what is means," I said bring the tablet over to the thunderer and watching as his eyes scanned over the tablet.

"The tablet tells of a spell that can give the wolf gods the power to take human shape," Explained Thor as he continued to read on.

"Wait there are wolf gods," Asked Steve.

"Yes, they are the children of Fenrir Wolf or better known as Fenrir Lokison, one of the four children of Loki. Norse mythology states he is one of the three children Loki had with the frost giant Angerboda, the other two being Hela and the world snake Jormungand; he had other children as well, with his first wife or lover Sigyn he fathered Narfi /Nari and Vali and by the stallion Svadilfari he mothered the eight legged horse and steed of Odin, Sleipnir," I explained watching as Thor's eyes widen at the knowledge I knew of his brother.

"Humans know of my brothers children, most of Asgard isn't even aware of them because father did not like the idea of Loki having children out of wedlock," Stated Thor still looking at me surprised.

"Wait, Loki gave birth to a horse," Asked Clint raising his brow in confusion.

"My brother had turned into a mare after he had angered father and while hiding he was caught by the stallion Svadilfari when he was in heat; Father was very much upset but mother was overjoyed to have a grandchild," Explained Thor.

"Most of Loki's children have animal forms because of his shape changing ability except for Hela, Narfi and Vali, but Narfi was changed into a wolf to kill Vali as punishment for something Loki did but was not aware Odin had orchestrated it, which I find horrid and is why I am not fond of your old man, no offense Thor," I said hoping that I wouldn't be smited.

"Mother was never fond of what father did with my nieces and nephews either," Said Thor as a look of sadness crossed his face.

"Ok, sorry for ruining the moment but can we stop changing the subject," Cut in Tony as he took the tablet from my hands.

"The spell was created for my nephew Fenrir so he and his kin could take a human shape and break the prophesy of him killing my father then him being killed himself; it is because of this prophesy that father had Fenrir imprisoned in chains after he started to grow to an enormous size," Explained Thor once again lowering his eyes at the mention of his father's cruelty.

"So he wanted freedom, that's such a sad story, but how did it end up here," Asked Bruce as he came over to once again insect the tablet.

"Who knows but its better off in Asgard; Thor give it to Fenrir, after all this time I think he deserves it and if your father has a problem with it he can take it up with me," I said before taking the tablet away from Tony and handing it to Thor knowing it was in good hands.

"You can't be serious, that is SHIELD property," snapped Ward as he made his way to retrieve the tablet from the thunderer.

"Uh no it isn't and Budapest," I snapped back .

"Don't you dare," Growled Ward.

"Budapest," I snapped knowing that he couldn't do a thing.

"Stop it the both of you; Agent Ward stand down and Jess stop blackmailing us with Budapest," Said Coulson as he took a step forward.

"You are a very strong woman Lady Jess and I think Fenrir will be grateful of this gift; ever since coming to Midgard I have rethought a lot of things and the treatment of my brother's children was one of them, thank you my friend," Said Thor.

"Thor wait," Yelled Coulson but he was to late as Thor disappeared in a flash of lighting.

"Ok I still don't get why it was carved into vibranium," Said Fitz unhappy that the object of his work had disappeared.

"Who knows and it doesn't matter anymore; the world is better off, it wouldn't have made a difference anyway unless some evil scientist managed to somehow make a army of wolf-human hybrids or something with it, it belonged to Fenrir so it over and done with," I snapped before I pushed past Tony and took off into the woods.

"Great she took off," Snapped Ward.

"Leave her alone and let her be, she needs some time to calm down; you know she does these things for a reason and we need to start treating her like a team member and we need to start trusting her judgement," Commented May before giving Ward a slap to the head and walking back to the bus.

"This is going to be a very long day," Mumbled Coulson as he shook his head in annoyance.

They didn't get it, that tablet doesn't belong in the hands of humans and Fenrir deserved a little happiness. I may not how Fenrir thinks or if he is even a good person but I have always liked him as a Norse god and I held a soft spot for Loki's children because they were always for tolled to bring death because of those stupid prophesies. I was just to much of a nice person and I felt sorry for people to easily but I couldn't help it. I just wish other people could understand how I feel sometimes. I just hope the team isn't to mad at me.

* * *

The little Norwegian town we had landed near was so cute. I got a couple of souvenirs before going back to the bus. Thanks to J.A.R.V.I.S who was able to translate for me I was able to buy a bunch of nick knacks and some gifts for everyone even Ward, even though he didn't deserve it. When I got back to the bus most of the avengers had left save for Nat and Clint who at the moment were currently sleeping in my bed. When I said I wanted a shirtless Clint in my bed I hadn't meant this. I like both men and woman but Nat wasn't exactly my type, she was more like the loveable big sister that kept me in line. Said sister figure had now taken my bed and now I had no were to sleep, well there is Lola but I rather not feel the wrath of Coulson. I sighed before I dropped my things and went to turn to the doorway when a hand shot up and grabbed my wrist.

"What are you doing," Mumbled the half asleep Russian.

"Putting my stuff down and going to find somewhere to sleep since you and Clint are kind of occupying my bed I need to find a place to crash," I whispered back hoping not to wake Clint.

"You have a king sized bed I think there's room; just let me scoot Clint over and you can sleep by me, unless you want to have Clint to yourself or would you prefer if I invited Coulson," Said Natasha smirking at how easy it was to make me squirm.

"No, I guess the bed is big enough just let me go to the bathroom and change into my pj's," I mumbled hoping she couldn't see how red my cheeks were.

"Good to hear, I could use another someone else to keep me warm," Mumbled Clint as he turned onto his side facing me.

"Ok, I'll be back," I Squeaked as I picked up my discarded pajamas and ran to the bathroom to get changed.

I had quickly made my way to the bathroom and successfully changed into my pajamas before I had made my way back to my room. But o not before tripping on one of Fitz and Simmons many books that littered the bus which of course made a huge thud noise when I landed knees first onto the ground. I scrambled back to my room before anyone could investigate the noise and was greeting by a half awake Clint and a passed out Nat. Clint looked at me before he grumbled and outstretched his arms.

"Hurry, I am freezing over here and Nat keeps pushing me away," Grumbled Clint before pulling me onto the bed in between the both our sleeping Russian and himself.

"Dude your freezing, do you have no body heat or something," I hissed as I scooted closer to Nat and ended up being snuggled by both Her and Clint.

"Go to sleep," Grumbled Natasha before snuggling into my shoulder.

"Shut up Nat, I'm trying to sleep," Hissed Clint before huddling himself against both Nat and I.

"What did I get myself into," I whispered before my eyelids betrayed me and slip closed and drifting me off to dreamland.

**That everyone is chapter three. Hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I had writing it; my favourite part is writing how snugly Clint and Nat are. They aren't being sexual in any way they just want to be warm and it is Jess's bed so when in Rome. Just wanted to say the reason I said Sigyn was Loki's wife or lover is because technically Loki isn't married in marvel. I wanted to incorporate his kids cause I love them, well except for Hela because she's like pure evil. I have always loved wolves and I like Fenrir and think its sad that he was imprisoned because of a prophesy, even if he did bite Tyr's arm off. As usually I love to hear your constructive criticism as long as it is polite and not vulgar. Also I am so happy about how popular the story is and I thank all my readers you love it. Also if there are any grammar mistakes just tell me. Also the mythology may not be completely accurate but I just go by what wiki tells me. So later days my little duckies.**


	4. Myhtology Of Wolves And More Trouble

Ch 4

By Valhalla what have I gotten myself into. This morning I had woken up to Nat and Clint cuddling the hell out of me. It was still kind of weird to be sharing a bed with someone let alone two people. I was the first to get up but the shifting of the bed managed to wake the sleeping assassins who looked at me with blank looks before climbing out of the bed and started to pick up there discarded gear. Clint left once he had his shirt back on and Nat went to follow before she swiftly turned on her heel and faced me.

"Get dressed quick because once your done with breakfast meet us in the training room," Said Natasha leaving before I could open my mouth.

"Great, this should be fun," I sighed before getting dressed.

I sat there for a moment wondering why Nat and Clint would want to train me. The thought actually scared the living hell out of me. May is already training me and I am fine with that. I didn't want to use guns or bows, my greatest weapon was my intellect and my knowledge of everything marvel. Hopefully Nat wouldn't be to mad at me because I was so skipping this training lesson. I really didn't want to train today because since I have been here I have been doing what everyone else wanted me to do. Fitz and Simmons had done a few more tests on me, Ward had made me listen to him go over SHIELD guidelines I could care less about and Coulson just basically wanted me to stay on the bus and stay out of the way. Skye and May were the only ones that weren't fussing over me and let me do what I wanted. Hell I even liked training with May, I liked the exercise which I did need and I was learning a way to defend myself. Even the meditation she would get me to do was helping me control my anger. One bad thing about ADHD is that it can cause anger because I have a hard time focusing and I get overwhelmed easily and that can trigger negative emotions which makes me angry. That's why May wanted me to meditate because if I can get rid of the negative emotions I can keep calm. So far that was the best thing for me and I don't need a weapon or training lessons in killing to protect myself. My greatest weapon in this world was my intelligence and my knowledge of everything marvel. So after finally getting dressed I headed to the kitchen and made myself s sandwich before I headed to Lola to relax. So far I learned that if I hide in Lola everyone one leaves me alone, well except for Coulson who would tell me to please remove my person from Lola's backseat. So that's what I did, I hid in Lola and hopefully know one would bug me because I just really wanted to finish the sketch I had been working on. Now if I was lucky I would get through the rest of this day undisturbed, a girl could hope.

* * *

It only took about two hours before anyone decided to come and find me. What surprised me was that it wasn't Nat or Clint, it was Coulson. He looked at me for a minute trying to process why I was sitting in his beloved car even though he keeps telling me not to. After starring at me for a minute before he opened the back side door of Lola and sat next to me and I just stared back at him wondering what he needed.

"I'm never going to get you to stop sitting in Lola, am I?" Asked Coulson as he shook his head but the faintest of smiles graced his handsome face.

"Not really, I feel comfortable here; it's the only place here where I can relax and get away from everyone, it's the only place I can go when I don't want to do what everyone else wants me to do," I replied as I looking down at my hands.

"So that's why you're here, Natasha was wondering why you didn't go to her and Clint's training session," Said Coulson.

"I like training with May and she doesn't tell me what to do or where to go neither does Skye; I love you guys but you never let me do what I want. FitzSimmons never just hang out with me, they pick and prod me to make sure I am ok and to see if anything changes and Ward and me don't really get along cause he's kind of a dick but in a big brother sort of way; you well you never pay attention to me which I don't mind but I think your cool and the fact that you are a big Cap fan is awesome ; I just feel like everyone but see's me as a nuisance and now apparently I am fragile because two highly trained assassins seem to think they need to train me," I explained looking back up at him and I couldn't but blush at the soft caring expression on his face, it was so cute and so rare.

"I'm sorry we made you feel that way; we never meant to make you feel like you had to do anything you didn't want to do," Said Coulson as he leaned back into the seat trying to get comfortable.

"Usually I would tell you all off and wouldn't do it but you guys are different and I know you are only trying to help but I can't do it anymore; but I am still going to use the whole Budapest thing against you guys so you can't tell me its classified and that I can't do this cause I said so, I love you guys but I still going to do what I think is right because SHIELD protocol isn't always right," I said.

"Do what you feel you should do, so far you have done good things and helped ups even if you gave the tablet to Thor, which your probably right it was for the better; just please consult me if you have any issues, I want my team to be happy," Said Coulson.

"Really, explain Skye then, yeah she kind of betrayed you guys a bit but you all need to give her some slack, she didn't know Miles would do that and she's slowly learning and our whole team deserves to know what you know when we are on missions," I countered.

"I'll take that into consideration but for now why don't you join everyone else in the lounge, we have a mission that we can't start without you," Said Coulson before he got up and exited Lola and waited for me to follow.

"Cool, finally I get to be part of a mission," I said jumping from the back seat and racing past Coulson who in turn just smiled and shook his head.

The mission was more complicated then I thought it would be. It should have been easy but that's never this case in the marvel universe. We had been tracking down another person that centipede had gotten a hold of and gave powers to. This time it was a very mentally unstable girl that just wanted to be noticed. We ended up finding her about to take her anger out on her family who she believed never paid attention to her. In actuality she never let them in but her mental state made her believe otherwise. She was only like sixteen and she was being badly abused at school by bullies and she just needed someone to talk to. I had decided to approach her because I knew what it was like to be bullied and I knew she just wanted a friend. Bad thing for me was that the bad guys busted in and scared the living hell out of her which caused her to make anything mad out of metal fly at us which included bullets. I managed to calm her down in the end but not before someone got hurt. That someone was Skye and she had been hit with a bullet that the bad guys had started firing at us. So after getting the young girl to a SHIELD facility that would help her and her family, we had taken Skye to the hospital and it kind of pained me as I had watched the doctors try to save her which they did but it was even worse as I had watched Ward sit by her bedside and hold her hand muttering for her not to leave him. I knew Skye liked Ward, well lately it had turned from a crush to her kind of falling in love with him. She hides it well but I had noticed and confronted her about it and she tolled me everything. Like how she had been attracted to Ward from the get go and couldn't help but start to like him even when she spent the night with Miles and even though he was a little more stand offish since the whole 'betrayal' thing. Skye has become like a sister to me and I couldn't help but want her to be happy and I really wanted for her and Ward to be together. Also it didn't help that I was a Skyward fan. But watching him sit there had made me have hope that they would end up together which would be so cute.

* * *

After like three weeks Skye was now all better but a little sore and we had watched as the world almost ended. I was terrified as we had watched the battle between Thor and the dark elves transpire but in the end Thor defeated the bad guys as usual but there was a bit of cleaning up to do and of course the Asgardian left it for us to pick up. So in the last two days I had met an Asgardian warrior hiding on earth because he had stayed to be with the one he loved and then he almost died because some crazy cultist people wanted to become gods so they could take on the gods because said gods apparently had taken our world. Got to love cultists they all cray cray and spouting nonsense so they can justify killing innocents so they can get what they want which is power. I learned some interesting things about Asgardian weapons that weren't Mjolner, do not touch or you get really angry and shout at your friends. Also after watching May and Ward take out the bad guys and learning to control there anger we had headed to our hotel rooms Coulson had booked us so we could rest up. What had me pissed currently was the fact that I had watched Ward go into May's room and from the noises I had heard I knew they were having sex. Also I caught Ward leaving her room after she had left. I felt a little betrayed, not because it really hurt me but because Ward had been so worried and loving with Skye while she was in the hospital and kind of confessed he liked her a bit while she was unconscious; hell Skye had kissed Ward's cheek and said she kind of liked him to. Also Ward had mentioned the whole 'we don't date anyone because it will compromise us' and I am sorry sex counts in having a relationship especially when you are fucking someone else on the team when you know one of the other members likes you and are leading said person on. I had been quiet the whole trip since, I had even locked myself away when we pickled that girl up. Poor thing she had thought she was being punished by god because she thought she was responsible for the death of her coworkers. Which turns out that one of her coworkers had accidentally caused the accident when he was trying to get her attention. The poor guy had been trapped between two worlds and was trying to protect her and in the end he said he was sorry but unfortunately he ended up dissolving into nothingness. I feel bad for the girl because someone that cared for her was gone and she would have to find a new place to live because people would still blame her but I was glad that it was over. Now I just had to confront Ward and May because if Ward didn't fix this I was going to kill him. Good thing was that he was the only one who hadn't gone with Coulson to get supplies cause I was going to have a long talk with him and there was no way he was getting out of this.

"Hey Ward, so when were you and May going to tell us you were fucking," I said bluntly as I walked out of my room and walked up to him.

"Excuse me, how do you know that and why is it your business," Asked Ward who looked a bit taken back.

"I watched you go into May's hotel room and apparently alcohol and stress make team mates do very stupid things, also you two are very loud," I said.

"Its none of your business," Said Ward who was trying to do his whole tough guy act with me.

"Actually it is because you are betraying Skye,; she told you she likes you and your leading her on, what about that lunch date you had, was that nothing you arrogant dick," I yelled.

"Well this doesn't seem good," Came the very familiar voice that belonged to Jemma.

"Ah hell, see Ward look what you made me do, this is all yours and May's fault," I hissed at a now very worried Ward as he watched as Skye looked at us with tears in her eyes.

"How could you," Cried Skye before running to her room.

"Ward, May and Jess in my office now," Snapped Coulson.

This was stupid, I was getting in trouble. Coulson had literally yelled at us for causing this much drama. Which at the time pissed me off and I ended up yelling at Coulson because Ward was leading Skye on. After I had explained the whole Skye and Ward going out on a date, oh was Coulson pissed. Seems like Coulson did not approve of what Ward was doing. May was silent for the whole thing. I felt bit bad but Skye was my friend and I just couldn't let some asshole agent screw with her feelings. By the end of it Ward was to apologize to Skye and May…..well May was still being very quiet and Coulson told her he would talk to her later and that left me sitting with Coulson starring intently at me. I tried to read Coulson's eyes to see what he was feeling which I had learned his eyes show everything he is feeling. I could tell he was not happy which made me feel a bit upset because I just royally screwed up.

"I see your still not consulting me before you go and do something," Sighed Coulson as he sagged into his chair.

"I don't want to talk about it," I mumbled still a bit upset from the whole ordeal.

"You have to talk to someone, you can't seem to open up to anyone else but me, you hide all your pain and sadness and what your really feeling behind your laughter and anger; you need to open up and I'm right here , so talk," Said Coulson still starring intently at me.

"Do I have to tell you everything," I questioned softly.

"No, but I'd like to know how your feeling right now and I kind of want to know why you've chosen me to open up to," Replied Coulson.

"I feel confused and kind of like I'm on the sidelines, no one ever asks me what I think when I'm on missions and you just always seem to know when to be there when any of us need someone to talk to," I replied fiddling with my phone, watching as the screen flickered on and a image of a wolf appeared. It was true he was always there when I needed someone to talk to and he always knew what to say to make my day a little better.

"I understand, I sometimes feel like that especially since I came back from Tahiti," Said Coulson.

"You didn't say it's a magical place, I was wondering when you were going to start to get suspicious about this whole Tahiti thing," I said as I changed the subject as I focused my attention on Coulson instead of what went down earlier.

"What do you know about it," Questioned Coulson as a brief moment of fear shown in his eyes.

"Not much, some thought you were possibly be a life model decoy, others think clone, but neither explains the scar on your chest, which is proof that you the real Coulson, now its just a matter of figuring out what really happened," I answered.

"Sir, you need to see this," Announced Simmons as she burst into the room.

"Jemma what's wrong," Asked Coulson.

"Well while you had your little discussion, Skye ran off into the woods past our work site and found something intriguing," Replied Simmons who looked very excited.

"Ok if Jemma says its intriguing I so have to see this," I said happily.

"Show us," Said Coulson as he walked to the doorway waiting for Jemma and I.

This was amazing, I have never ever seen anything like this. It was a huge statue of a wolf bound by chains. Skye was now currently climbing atop said statue, but couldn't quite get any higher than the tail due to her slipping due to the ice that had formed over the years. There was also this weird broken arch thing. It looked like it used to be some kind gateway to something. Coulson was standing in front of it studying it curiously before turning his attention to me.

"Any ideas of what this statue represents" Asked Coulson, who for once was including me in the mission.

"It seems to represent the great Fenrir Wolf while he was chained with the Dwarven chains called Gleipnir which were made by the dwarves of Svartalfheim, which is also the home of the dark elves," I explained running my hand across the smooth stone leg of the statue.

"Wait the same dark elves that attacked earth, how many kinds of aliens are there," Asked Skye.

"For the love of Mjolnir, Asgardian and other mythological gods and creatures are not fucking aliens, they are inter-dimensional beings, and don't try to argue with me, remember I am from a world that knows this shit; I hate that everyone thinks that magic is alien technology, just cause you can't prove it exists doesn't mean its not real or there has to be a scientific explanation for it," I said irritated.

"Ok, calm down Jess, please continue about why its here," Asked Simmons with a pleading look.

"It's probably here because lots of people long ago worshiped different deities, there were some that worshiped Fenrir, some saw him a god of destruction who was a bringer of the end because he was to kill Odin but others saw him as god of strength and power, which ironically wolves were the chosen warriors of Odin, and occasionally these warriors were werewolves; additionally they were also a symbol used by the Valkyries especially there leader Freyja who rode on the back of a giant wolf as she would choose slain warriors or ride the wild hunt; Fenrir is neither good nor evil but in his banishment till Ragnarok he grew angry with the gods and only wanted to be free to live among the icy lands of Jotunheim the homeland of his father; but other mythology states Fenrir was freed and which explains how the wolf gods were born which are his children, and Thor did kind of confirm he was free," I explained watching at the surprised looks on everyone's faces save for May and Coulson.

"Your knowledge of Norse mythology still amazes me, were did you learn all this," Asked Simmons.

"Internet and books, I've loved mythology and culture since I was a kid, I started out liking Greek mythology then it stemmed to Norse because the Norse gods are cousins to the Greek through Thor who is uncle to Zeus; sorry got carried away, I just like to learn and I have a tendency to research things when I am bored and I get bored easily and when you research one thing its leads to more information, I just always thought the possibility of ancient gods and creatures fascinating and I have a love of wolves which is why Fenrir is my favourite Norse god aside from Thor and Loki," I explained getting lost in the conversation again as I marvelled at the statue before me.

"It really is a good thing, it makes you a valuable asset to the team and all the information you know is so fascinating," Chirped Simmons happily.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Boomed a mysterious voice catching us by surprise and when we looked to were it came from, we saw something we thought the world wouldn't see for a very long time.

"Dark Elves," I whispered as the words slipped from my cold lips.

**And this is were we shall part ways for now. Sorry it took so long, between work, sleep, video games, life and writing my other fanfic and updating my four tumblr blogs I have hardly had time to do anything for this. Also my uncle kind of hijacked my computer from me for a bit. I know I skipped past a bit and rushed a little but I want my chapters to be after the episodes kind of like explaining how what happens in between and I want to add other missions. Also the norse mythology may not be entirely right because every culture tells it differently, like Germany, Sweden, Norway, Denmark, Scandinavia and other places. I know I promised some romance between Coulson and Jess b but I will have it in the next chapter, I promise. I couldn't help but kind of out may and ward cause I wasn't really happy when I found out they had sex, I am a proud SkyWard fan, MayWard is just to weird. I also intended to have Ward and Skye get together but I want to incorporate the episodes. Also I do love Fenrir and he's actually going to make an appearance next chapter. Not sure if I want him in human form since he has the tablet now or in wolf form, or maybe start out in wolf form then switch to human form. I am so glad everyone likes my fic and it really doesn't make my day when I see a positive review. And remember I accept constructive criticism as long as its not rude or vulgar. Also if there are any grammar mistakes or mistakes in general tell me I will try and fix it. Sorry if there isn't a lot of talking I have a bad tendency to explain a lot. So later days my little duckies and stay bundled up this winter.**


	5. The Wolves Of Jotunheim

Ch. 5

Well this wasn't good. The fact that we were surrounded by dark elves was not how I pictured my day. Also didn't help that only three of us had weapons while the other four were completely defenceless against the sharp and pointy weapons the dark elves had. Coulson was the first to draw his gun which prompted the dark elves to unsheathe there weapons.

"Move aside warrior, we only want the girl," Explained the dark elf who I believed to be the one in charge.

"Your not getting anywhere near my team," Replied Coulson sternly.

"Then we will take her, with her knowledge we can finally defeat the Asgardian to avenge our king," Snarled the head dark elf Raising his bladed staff ready to attack.

"I'm not telling you anything, I'll never betray Thor or the nine realms, your king was a tyrant who wanted to destroy everything because he lost his family so the he thought the universe should suffer, he was a murderer and a monster, I will never help you bastards," I snapped before taking a step back.

"It will be fun to torture you, there are no gods to save your wretched lives this time," Growled the head dark elf before he charged at us.

Before he could get near us a bolt of lightning hit the ground leaving a large crack in the snow covered ground. Another bolt hit the ground and before we knew it the dark elves were retreating as the lighting got closer to them.

"RUN," Yelled Coulson before he grabbed a hold of me as the rest of the team scattered.

Of course this is when the most cliché thing had to happen and I tripped bringing Coulson with me. Once we managed to get to our feet I noticed the arc by the Fenrir statue glowing a bright and I did the first and possibly the stupidest thing I could think of and that was to pull Coulson with me toward the arc. A arrow flew past me grazing my cheek before we fell through the arc. In a flash of bright light I found myself surrounded massive amounts of snow and columns of ice. I looked behind me and found that the arc had stopped glowing and we defiantly weren't in Norway anymore. I don't think we were even on earth anymore or more precisely this was defiantly not Midgard. If I had to guess we were in Jotunheim, home of the giants of rock, storm and frost. Yeah apparently the word Jotnar technically means giant, the giants of rock, storm and frost reside here and the giants of fire reside in the realm of fire known as Muspelheim. It was so cold out here, it felt like the wind was cutting into my skin. I was broken out of my thoughts when I felt a tug on my pant leg prompting me to look down. To my shock I found Coulson on the ground with blood pooling by his leg. In my amazement of being in Jotunheim I had forgotten all about Coulson. I bent down to help him up when I noticed a long gash running across his left leg. Shit this was bad, Coulson bad bleeding out and he was having a hard time staying conscious. We needed to find somewhere safe and I 'm afraid that will be impossible here. I put one of Coulson's arms around my shoulders so he lean on me for support. I needed to find shelter or we wouldn't last long out here.

"Heimdall if you or anyone in Asgard can hear me, please tell Thor we need help and we're in Jotunheim, please be listening, you're my only hope," I yelled into the cold winds of Jotunheim before continuing through the snow hoping my pleas will be heard.

We had been walking for like an hour before we came upon cave. It wasn't overly big but it was big enough to shelter us from the snowstorm outside. I needed to start a fire somehow but without wood I was screwed. I could always take one of my two sweaters off and use it but I was already barely warm with both sweaters and my jacket on and Coulson wasn't wearing much besides his suit and his jacket. Speaking of Coulson, the hat I had torn to wrap his leg up looked like it needed to be changed. This was bad, I didn't know what to do and Coulson was in out of consciousness. After some contemplation I decided to rip up my thinner zip up hoodie so I could use it for fire and use some of it to wrap Coulson's leg. I found some rocks around the cave that I could use to make a fire pit of sorts and once the fire was up and running I helped Coulson over to it and laid his head on my leg for support. The warmth of the fire seemed to help a bit because Coulson seemed more awake and he was starring up at me.

"How did you start a fire," Questioned Coulson.

"I tore one of my sweaters and I always keep a lighter and matches on me encase of emergency; I got lost in the woods when I was fifteen one winter and had no way to start a fire, had wood but rubbing two sticks together is harder than you think," I replied trying to lighten the mood.

"Where are we, last thing I remember was us going through some weird arc portal thing," Explained Coulson before looking over at the fire.

"Would you believe me if I said we were in Jotunheim land of the frost giants," I said flashing a nervous smile.

"How is that possible," Asked Coulson.

"I don't know, I just hope Thor finds us, if they don't find us soon we're going to freeze to death; I don't even know how we've survived this long, Jotunheim is supposed to be one of the coldest places in the universe, it makes the Antarctic look like California," I explained as I rubbed my hands together for warmth.

"Never noticed but your eyes are a green brown," commented Coulson which made me blush to how observant he was being.

"Yeah there hazel, most people think I have brown eyes, no one ever pays that much attention to me, I have a bad habit of annoying them," I explained looking over at the fire as the flames danced about.

"But its what makes you interesting," Said Coulson as a smile graced his handsome face.

"Y-you think I'm interesting," I asked as my face grew to a deep shade of crimson.

"Of course I do, you're a very fascinating young woman; I do notice things like that you know, like how you seem to do everything in your power to get me to notice you," Said Coulson smirking all the while.

"I uh…oh well you see…I-I like you a lot," I confessed hiding my face in my hands in embarrassment.

"Why don't we discuss this more when we get back, I feel a little tired," Said Coulson his words dying as his eyes started to close causing me to panic.

This was a bad sign a very bad sign because its not good for people to fall asleep when there injured and super cold. I needed to find a way to get him to stay awake and get him warmer and if I didn't think of something soon Coulson would be a goner.

"RRROOOAAAARRRR"

Oh hell that was bad. Please don't let a frost giant find us. My pleas went unheard as a large blue hand emerged from the cave entrance. I stumbled to my feet and tried to grab Coulson but I found my self being lifted by large ice cold blue fingers and before I knew it I was outside and being thrown to the ground. I came face to face with one of the most terrifying things I have ever seen in my life.

"Why have you trespassed on our lands Midgardian, weak mortals can not survive in the harsh cold of Jotunheim, speak mortal," Bellowed the towering Jotnar.

"I-I d-don't know how I got here, please don't hurt us," I pleaded trying to get up to no avail.

"Weak Midgardians are allies to Asgard, you know were the Casket of ancient Winters is, dark elves say you know were it be," Growled who I was guessing was the leader.

"Ungar other one is wounded, he would make a good snack for the frost beast," Said one of the frost giants smiling wickedly.

"Please, I don't know were it is," I pleaded once again.

"Then you are no use to us," Growled Ungar as he raised his enormous hand.

"YOU WILL NOT HARM THEM," Came a loud howl causing the frost giant to stagger

I looked over my shoulder to see were the new voice had come from and met the bright yellow eyes of a gigantic wolf. It couldn't be, Fenrir, I was looking at Fenrir Wolf.

"You will not harm the Midgardians, they are under my protection and are in my lands, you know not to hunt in my lands," Bellowed Fenrir taking a step in front of me as did the rest of his pack.

"But the Midgardians can be used to trade for the casket," Snarled Ungar.

"No, they are my lands and I lay claim to them and I have already spoken to king Utgard-loki and he has granted them passage through Jotunheim, now leave before I let my kin slaughter you," Roared Fenrir watching as the giants quickly retreated.

"P-please my friend is in the cave, he's hurt," I whisper before darkness overcame me.

* * *

I felt so warm and whatever I was laying on was so soft. WAIT, wasn't I dead, didn't I freeze to death in Jotunheim, is this heaven. Holy fuck I died a virgin, why cruel world why? Ow what the hell was poking my cheek.

"Are you sure this mortal is alive," Said a strange voice but oddly familiar voice.

"I am sure father, we were lucky that Heimdall contacted Thor or they would have been dead," Said another voice.

"I am glad as well, if only I had gotten there sooner then the Son of Coul and Lady Jess would never have been attacked by the Jotuns," Said another voice.

"I don't know how you can love these mortals so much Thor, they are so fragile," Said the voice.

My eyes snapped open at the mention of Thor's name and found myself laying on top of a one Fenrir Wolf. What surprised me more was the fact that I was also being stared at by the one and only prince of lies, thee Loki Laufeyson. Dark green eyes stared back at me for a couple of minutes before he spoke.

"It seems your Midgardian friend is awake," Announced Loki as he stood up.

"Lady Jess you are awake, Man of Iron and Son of Coul will be so happy you are awake, as will everyone else," Greeted Thor as he lifted me into a hug.

"Thank you, but right now your crushing me," I said as I felt the air leave my lungs as he squeezed me.

"Brother try not to kill her, Fenrir didn't heal her so you could crush her to death," Said Loki as Thor let me down.

"JESS," Shouted a loud voice and before I knew it I was on the ground and being hugged by Skye.

"Skye? What are you doing in Asgard," I asked curiously.

"We're not in Asgard, were in the avengers tower," Remarked Skye smiling happily as she continued to hug me.

"Damn I wanted to meet Heimdall," I said disappointedly.

"Skye stop crushing her," Came Ward's voice.

"Why the hell is there a giant wolf in my living room," Came the oh so familiar voice of one Tony Stark.

"Hey guys, hey Coulson," I said sheepishly.

"Were you really attacked by frost giants," Questioned Simmons as she sat on the chair closest to me.

"Yes, and yeah I was terrified, they were freaking huge; one wanted to feed Coulson to a frost beast and then Fenrir showed up and it was so cool," I said excitedly.

"Ah even after being on the verge of death you act as you could take on the world, you are a true warrior Lady Jess," Said Thor smiling all the while.

"So it is you I must thank for bringing me the tablet that now allows my kin and I to take human form, I am grateful Lady Jess and I am glad I was able to save you, you are forever a friend of the wolf gods," Said Fenrir as he nuzzled his snout into my face.

"Stop that tickles; your welcome and this is so cool not everyone can say there friends with a wolf god, I totally rock now," I squealed happily.

"That's our girl," Said Tony taking a sip of his drink before handing me a bottle of water.

"How did you survive out there, the temperature must have been unbearable," Said Ward who for once looked concerned for my well being, maybe I am dead.

"Not sure, just used one of my sweaters to make a fire, that's probably what attracted the frost giants, seriously I have never been so terrified, I'm kind of afraid to meet a fire giant," I commented as I tried to get up but found Fenrir's tail wrapped securely around my waist.

"You shouldn't get up yet, you must heal," Said Fenrir as he curled his body around me.

"Is it weird I find this cute," Questioned Skye as she snapped a picture with her phone.

"I am so warm right now, its like when I used to cuddle with my aunts husky but ten times fluffier," I mumbled as I relaxed against the wolf gods furry body.

"Never thought I would ever here the word fluffy be associated with a giant wolf god, bloody hell I never thought we would ever meet a wolf god," Commented Fitz who seemed to be carefully studying Fenrir but from a safe distance to not alarm the wolf.

"So how did you get Utgard-loki to grant us passage through Jotunheim, he's never been fond of Asgardian from what mythology states, especially since they have the casket; another things why did the dark elves tell them I knew were it was and how did they know about me," I pondered out loud.

"Not sure, if the dark elves know you posses great knowledge like were the casket is, others must know of your existence," Replied Thor.

"Who's Utgard-loki, and why does he hate the Asgardian," Asked Skye curiously as she stared at me.

"He's the ruler of castle Utgard in Jotunheim and is the monarch of the frost giants, Laufey was king of his people, but he still served under Utgard-loki; Frost giants live in stronghold and have kings but each stronghold is still ultimately ruled by Utgard-loki which literally means Loki of the outyards," I explained watching as Loki's eyes widened at the knowledge I knew of his peoples history.

"Wait, so he's not the ruler of Jotunheim," Said Fitz who looked confused.

"Nope, he rules his section of Jotunheim which are the lowers lands which consist of glaciers and farther on are Fenrir's hunter grounds which consist of small mountain range and forests; then you have the storm giants who live in the highest mountain areas and which are also home to rock giants who live at the base of the mountains and some rock giants are actually the mountains themselves; The storm giants are ruled by king Brimer and queen Nedra and I'm not sure who rules over the rock giants," I explained once again surprising everyone.

"If your so smart, explain why Loki is so much shorter than other frost giants," Questioned Tony smirking as if he thought he one upped me.

"He's the runt, its why Laufey hid him, and fun fact, in my worlds mythology Laufey is actually the name of Loki's mother and Farbauti is the name of his father, marvel changed it because Loki has always been called son of Laufey or son of the giantess Laufey, they thought it would sound more legit because since gods and other beings of the nine realms take the name of there father and add son, not sure what the girls do though," I replied stunning Tony which was rare.

"Why do you know so much about me and my people," Asked Loki venomously.

"You and Thor are my favourite Norse gods, and your interesting, I think you just need a hug," I giggled which made Loki scoot back a bit at the mention of me touching him. Oh I so had to hug him now.

"Touch me and you die," Hissed Loki defensively.

"Oh you poor little frost baby, everyone needs a hug sometimes, even you, now let me hug you," I squealed as I lunged at him and managed to get my arms around his waist prompting him to jump to his feet which inadvertently dragged me with him.

"Son Of Coul get your wench off of me," Screeched Loki as he tried to pry my arms off his waist which made me hug him even tighter,

"I would watch my words brother because Midgardian woman do not take kindly to being called wenches," Warned Thor.

"Also Jess and Coulson aren't together, there's kind of as big age difference," Commented Skye as she looked over at Loki.

"Skye you think Thor's hot and the man is over a thousand years old, also there's nothing wrong with someone my age dating someone older, even if its by like twenty eight years," I said glancing over at Coulson before I turned back to Skye.

"Wait, what happened when you two were in Jotunheim," Asked Tony suspiciously.

"Oh my god, no way, did you two kiss," Squealed Simmons which made everyone give her a odd look before there gazes landed back on me.

"Uh no, we talked and stuff, really," I said Nervously.

"Coulson you dog, never knew you liked younger woman," Laughed Tony as he patted Coulson on the back which for some reason seemed to annoy the agent.

"Stark if you don't get your hands off me in ten seconds I will tase you, and whether or not Jess and I have feeling towards each other is none of anyone's business; I don't want to hear another word about it and that is an order," Snapped Coulson looking at the team.

"I want to go home now, I miss my Starky," I mumbled trying to changed the subject.

"Who's Starky?" Questioned Ward.

"My laptop, I like to name things, like yours and May's Midnight-Betrayal-Boink," I replied watching as Ward went red in the face, either from anger or embarrassment but I really didn't give a damn.

"Ok….why don't we get going, director Fury probably wants a full update on our current status, right agent Coulson,' Asked Simmons giving Coulson a worried look.

"Probably for the best, not sure what we're going to tell him though," Answered Coulson as he started to usher the team to the elevator save for me.

"Ok, bye Fenrir it was nice to meet you, and thank you for saving me, I hope we get to meet again someday, but hopefully in warmer climates," I said before hugging the giant wolf god.

"Before you go, I have a gift as my gratitude for the tablet," Said Fenrir before Loki handed me a box.

"What is it," I asked as I opened the box only to find a dull gold ribbon with a small green charm hanging from it.

"It is a piece of Gleipnir, the chains that held me before they were finally broken, whenever you are in great danger or need of my help simply call to me and the magic in that stone will alert me and I will come and help you, from this day forward you are now and forever considered kin to the wolf gods," Explained Fenrir as he stood up and nuzzled my face before walking over to his father.

"Wow, thank you," I said astonished to be granted something so amazing.

I glanced over at the giant wolf and his father once more before walking towards the elevator were Coulson was patiently waiting for me. I waited until we were back in the bus before I fastened my new bracelet securely around my wrist. I was so happy, never in my entire life had anyone ever given me anything this amazing. After we took off I made my way to Coulson office were I found him sitting by his desk going over some paper work he had probably had faxed to him by Fury. What caught my eye was that Coulson looked a bit uncomfortable. Every movement he made seemed to make him hiss a little in discomfort.

"Coulson are you ok," I asked worriedly.

"Yes, just still in pain, even though it was my leg that was struck by the arrow I managed to hurt my back when we fell on the ice before we entered Jotunheim," Replied Coulson as he leaned back into his chair trying to ease the pain from his back.

"I feel like its my fault, you only fell because you were pulling me to safety but I slipped which now your hurt; is there anyway I can help," I sighed sadly.

"I could use a back massage," Chuckled Coulson.

"Well I am good at giving massages but I don't know how that could be helpful….OH, your not serious are you," I asked a blushing gracing my pale cheeks; I have officially died and gone to hell from embarrassment.

"Well if your offering, it would be nice and you would be doing me a favour," Said Coulson smirking all the while; seriously I have just died.

"I-I uh...maybe you should get May for that, she helped me when I hurt my shoulder once; she's really amazing at massages," I chuckled nervously.

"That sounds like a good idea; now why don't you get some more sleep, we'll talk about what happened in Jotunheim tomorrow," Said Coulson.

"You mean about what you said back in the cave," I stuttered nervously.

"Yes, why don't we talk about it over dinner," Suggested Coulson his gaze never faltering.

"Coulson...a-are you asking me out...to dinner, you mean like a date?" I asked astonished that Coulson could ever be interested in me.

"You could put it that way, now go get some sleep," Said Coulson before getting back to his paper work.

I wasn't sure if i could actually get sleep; the whole dinner date thing was mind boggling. Agent Phil Coulson liked me, I felt like I had died and gone to heaven. This was like every fangirls dream and I was living it. I couldn't wait till tomorrow; now I just had to make sure everything went ok so I could enjoy my dinner date with Coulson. How hard could it be?

**Well that is chapter 5 everyone. I hope you enjoyed it cause i loved writing it. So the usual constructive and nice criticism is welcome just please now vulgarity and nastiness. Also I had to change around the Thor storyline a bit especially with the introduction of Loki's kids and the fact that I am trying to use actual Norse mythology but I may change it a bit to go with the story a bit. If any of the mythology isn't right please tell me and that also goes for grammar mistakes, cause I'll try and fix it. Well later days my little duckies.**


End file.
